


Brother In Law

by Sabineholterman



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brother In Law - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Helping on the last minute, In-Laws, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Story was stucck in my head and I had to write it down to get it out, Teasing, ribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: Brian gets a call frantic call from Jennifer asking for help. Only it's not for what he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Had this story rumbling around in my head and couldn't get it out until I wrote it down. It's my first Queer as Folk story so go easy. Please leave a comment, any feedback encourages me to write more! Thanks!

Brian was deep in the day at his office when the phone rang startling him from his thoughts. He expected it to be one of his clients calling to talk about an account or maybe Justin who sometimes called when he was taking a break in the middle of his painting sessions. Not Jennifer a frantic note to her voice. "Oh Brian thank god!" 

Unfortunately, his mind went to the worst place thinking something had happened to Justin. "Jennifer what's wrong? Did something happen to Justin?"

"No! No, he's fine I just need some help and your my last hope." 

"What hot date stole all your money and left you at a flea bag hotel down in New Mexico?" He teased enjoying riling her up. 

"Very funny, no!" Jennifer exclaimed and sighed. "I'm at a sale right now, maybe the biggest one of my career that could set me up for a while, and Molly is almost done with school. I'm afraid though if I leave, I'll lose it. So, I need someone to pick her up." 

"I didn't call Justin, you know he's frantically finishing pieces for his new show this weekend and Debbie was busy doing her second double shift so that she had the weekend free." 

Brian says "Dare I ask what about Craig? Wouldn't he be the logical one to call over me?" 

"Craig and Molly haven't been getting along great lately. She begged me not to go to his house last weekend but refused to tell me why." Jennifer explained worry evident in her voice. "I was late picking her up from school the other day and heard a rumor from one of my friends that Craig is looking for any excuse to fight me on custody." 

"Fucker!" Brian exclaimed and started to pack up his briefcase.

"Brian...." Jennifer warned. 

"Send me the address. I'll be there." 

"Oh thank you thank you Brian!" Jennifer exclaimed her happiness evident over the phone. "I'll call the school and let them know you’re coming. You'll probably have to show your ID when you get there. Just bring Molly by my office after you pick her up."

"Yes dear." Brian teased and hung up before calling Cynthia into his office. "Hey Cyn I have to go, family emergency. Reschedule the art department meeting for tomorrow at 7:00 and forward any calls from Hoffman Clothing to my cell." 

"Got it. Everything alright?" Cynthia asked as she took notes. 

"I've got to go pick Molly up from school." 

"Really quite the little house husband aren't you?" 

"Hardly!" Brian scoffed. "Mother Taylor called frantic because she is in the middle of a huge sale and no one else is available. I would hate to ruin big business for her plus Craig has supposedly been looking for any excuse to fight her for custody."

"That ass!" Cynthia exclaimed and shook her head.

"I'll screw a woman before I ever do anything to help that fucker. See you tomorrow." 

"See you boss." 

Thirty minutes later Brian was waiting outside of Parkside high school about fifteen minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. He had been looking over emails for a few minutes when he realized that the parking lot was full of parents there to pick up their own kids staring at him. He was sure he looked like some creep sitting outside of a school doing who knows what on his phone. Well at least he was a good-looking creep he laughed and then got out of his Vette walking around to lean on the hood in a very model like pose watching the entrance where he was told the kids would come out. 

He was enjoying the stares and whispers for about five minutes when a man walked out of the building and with a false smile on his face walked up to him. "Hello I'm Michael Rafferty Principal at Parkside, can I help you with something?" 

"No thanks I'm just here to pick up Molly Taylor." 

"And you are?"

"Brian Kinney. Jennifer, Molly's mom got held up at work and asked me to come get her. She said she called the school and told them I was coming." 

"Ok, let me just check on that. Can I see your ID sir?" 

"Yup here you go." 

"I'll be right back." He then walked back in the school and disappeared. Two seconds later the bell rang and streams of kids ran out eager to escape. Brian noticed how even more eyes were on him and even when kids had found their parents the adults seemed to be finding any excuse they could to stick around and see what happened.

"Can you believe what Miss Collins was wearing to school today? I mean somebody should tell her it's not 1983 anymore." Brian heard and looked up to see Molly coming out with her friends. "Oh my god Madison! What is your problem!" 

Brian looked on and laughed as Molly had to bend down to pick up the books that had tumbled from her arms when she had bumped into her friends. 

"He's gorgeous." 

"That is the hottest looking guy I have ever seen!" 

"He's ancient." 

"Who cares?" 

"There's something to be said about an older man!"

"Who is that?"

"Who?" Molly asked when she picked up her things. "Oh, it's just Brian. I thought you were talking about a good-looking guy." She answered and sent a sassy smirk Brian's way. 

He couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed Molly was turning more and more like Justin with her attitude. It was endearing to him, but he knew the smart alec remarks were starting to worry Jennifer a bit. The last time one of her children had an attitude, she had ended up with her husband hating his own child, a divorce she never planned and a critically injured son who spent two weeks in a coma with serious brain damage. He was determined to not let anything like that happen again. "Hey brat!" He yelled out and smiled when he heard the gasps all around. "Get over here." 

"What are you doing here jerk?" 

"Your mom got stuck in a sale and asked me to pick you up." Brian explained. 

"Great! Are we going to the diner? I haven't seen Debbie in so long and Emmett said he would go over the new Gucci fall line with me when the catalog comes in." 

"Sorry no dice. Your Mom wants me to bring you to her office." Brian explained. "Besides I'm going to be stuck seeing you enough when Justin's show opens and why would I want to spend more time than I have to with you." 

"Oh, that's nice, I love you too." 

Brian was spared having to think up a witty retort when Mr. Rafferty returned with his ID in hand. "Here you are Mr. Kinney, thank you for your cooperation. It seems I missed Mrs. Taylor's call but we got the ok Molly for you to go with..." 

"Oh Brian's my brother in law." Molly answered nonchalantly and then tried not to smirk when Brian started to protest but was cut off by the principal.

"Oh great. We'll add you to the authorized pick up list so there is no problem for next time." Principal Rafferty said. "Have a great day." 

"Why did you tell him that?!" Brian exclaimed an angry look on his face. 

"Oh chill out Brian. You live in a house you own with my brother. You go on extravagant vacations together. In fact you spend every possible moment with my brother. The fact that you are not married and are just legal partners means nothing. You are my brother in law. So suck it up, your stuck with me." Molly countered and rolled her eyes as she got in the car. 

"Well fine. What if I told you I was thinking about changing the whole non-married issue and actually making sure we go through with it." 

"I would say it's about time." Molly firmly answered as she snapped her seatbelt in. "You two are made for each other." 

Brian smiled took a moment and pulled out onto the road before he said, "You know maybe we could stop at the diner for a shake and fries before dropping you off."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did! Write a comment please and have a great day!


End file.
